Journée normale chez les Maraudeurs
by Adama-chan
Summary: Une simple journée chez les Maraudeurs. Sans grands événements, sans examen et sans activité intéressante. Juste une journée toute simple.


**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SAMANTHA !**

 **Ce texte est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Maxine Black 21, aussi connu sous le pseudo Samamster ou Renardphile et plein d'autre surnom (plus ou moins sympa ^^). Un gros, trèèèèès gros cadeau de plus de 5 000 mots sur ton univers préféré de ton Baba au Rhum favorie :D**

 **Et t'as vu, je suis à l'heure !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **6h59 :**  
« Je vais me doucheeeeeeeeeer ! »

Un Sirius Black, déjà beaucoup trop réveillé pour l'heure, fonça alors dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre, se cognant « malencontreusement » contre le lit de Jame,s avant de s'enfermer. James se mit à râler, insultant son meilleur ami qui était définitivement fou. Se lever à une heure pareille, c'était pas humain sérieux...

Remus réagit à peine. La seule chose qu'il fit fut de se tourner dans son lit avant d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller. Il se rendormit aussitôt. Peter lui ne s'était même pas réveillé...

* * *

 **7h05 :** **  
**« Waterloo !  
I was defeated, you won the war~  
Waterloo !  
Promise to love you for ever more~ »

Sirius était en train de chanter. Sous la douche. Et mal. Très **mal** même. En fait, on avait beau lui répéter des centaines de fois qu'il devait arrêter, rien à faire. A croire qu'il aimait casser les oreilles de ses camarades.

James grommela. Se boucha les oreilles. S'enfoui sous son oreiller. Mais rien à faire, il entendait toujours l'horrible chanson. Depuis que Sirius l'avait entendu, il la chantait dès qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, il la massacrait dès qu'il le pouvait, se serait plus juste. Et maintenant, impossible de se rendormir...

« Sirius tais-toi !  
\- Waterloo !  
\- T'as gueule chien galeux !  
\- Couldn't escape if I wanted to !  
\- LA FERME ! Ou je te transforme en navet ! »

Et pendant ce temps, Remus et Peter dormaient profondément.

* * *

 **7h45 :** **  
**« Waterloo~

Sirius avait fini par obéir à James, il tenait un minimum à sa peau quand même. Alors il chantonnait doucement tout en se préparant, toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas se presser, de toute façon il avait tout son temps.

« Sirius ! T'as bientôt fini j'espère ? »

James était en train de taper contre la porte de la salle de bain (toujours fermée à clef) en espérant arriver à y déloger le sale cabot. C'était pas croyable, tous les matins c'était la même chose. Sirius passait des heures dans la douche et s'était impossible de l'en faire sortir.

On pouvait se poser des questions sur se qui pouvait autant l'occuper. Peut être qu'il avait un fétiche particulier concernant les douches. Ou qu'il y faisait des trucs pas très catholiques. Ou alors, il passait tout se temps à s'occuper de sa glorieuse chevelure. Ça pourrait paraître logique d'ailleurs, vu l'apparence toujours si propre, bien coiffée et impeccable.

Même après une course-poursuite ou quand une potion lui éclate a la figure, ses cheveux étaient toujours parfait. Ouais, c'était certainement pour ses cheveux qu'il passait autant de temps dans la salle de bain.

« Je te jure Patmol, si tu sors pas tout de suite, je te transforme en poireaux ! »

Grave traumatisme entre James Potter et les légumes. Une sombre histoire entre lui et la verdure chez une grande tante qui avait une étrange addiction aux légumes. Depuis, ses menaces avaient toujours un rapport avec ces végétaux. Et s'il n'était pas aussi bon en métamorphose, cela pourrait paraître vraiment ridicule.

Pendant ce temps, Remus qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant, était en train de s'habiller. Il y allait doucement, traaaanquillement, encore tout endormi. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de se dépêcher. Il avait l'habitude de prendre sa douche le soir, il n'était pas stupide quand même. Et Peter, lui, venait de se réveiller.

* * *

 **8h00 :** **  
**James était enfin en train de prendre sa douche. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas en profiter, il allait être en retard. Maudit imbécile de cabot qui se sent obligé de rester des heures sous la douche pour faire chier son monde. Raaaaah, qu'est ce Sirius était énervant ! S'il n'était pas son meilleur ami, il l'aurait transformé en carotte depuis un bon moment. Pendant ce temps, Sirius était en train de s'habiller en râlant.

« Cornedrue est vraiment trop pressé... Il faudrait qu'il prenne un peu son temps quand même.  
\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à rester aussi longtemps dans la salle de bain. Tu sais bien qu'il doit aussi y aller.  
\- Mais Lunard ! T'es censé me soutenir en tant que canidé !  
\- Non Sirius, tu es en tord c'est tout... »

Remus était confortablement installé sur ses draps, un gros livre sur les genoux. Il était en train de lire, déjà prêt à descendre prendre son petit déjeuné. De toute façon, avec James et Sirius, il avait tout son temps. Peter partageait totalement son avis, s'habillant avec lenteur en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se douchait aussi le soir alors pas besoin de se presser.

* * *

 **8h15 :** **  
**Enfin, tout le monde était prêt. James était douché et habillé, Sirius était coiffé et habillé, Remus était prêt et avait fini son chapitre et Peter venait de relire ses cours. Maintenant, il était temps de bouger.

« Direction la Grande Salle! »

* * *

 **8h17 :** **  
**Il se pourrait que, par un heureux hasard, les Maraudeurs se soient arrêtés dans l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle. Il se pourrait également qu'ils aient lancé un sort qui toucherait la/les prochaine(s) personne(s) qui emprunterai cet escalier. Et il se pourrait qu'ils aient finalement prit la direction de leur futur petit-déjeuner. Mais rien n'est moins sûr, après tout, aucune preuve n'a été laissée.

* * *

 **8h20 :** **  
**A peine arrivé, les Maraudeurs s'étaient précipités à la table des Griffondor. Ils s'étaient immédiatement assis et avaient attrapée le maximum de tartines beurrés (ou confituré) qu'ils pouvaient. Peter était un gros mangeur le matin, s'ils voulaient avoir quelques à manger ils devaient faire leurs réserves !

* * *

 **8h30 :** **  
**« Potter ! Black ! Pettigrow ! »

Une Lili Evans en furie, couverte de mousse multicolore, fonçait sur le petit groupe. James se décomposa en voyant que la cible de leur farce était l'élue de son cœur (même si elle n'était pas encore d'accord avec ça). Il n'avait pas prévu ça, elle allait encore plus le détester maintenant. Mais elle était drôlement jolie, même avec toute cette mousse.

Tandis que James était littéralement en train de baver sur sa future petite amie, Sirius et Peter étaient en train de mourir de rire. Sérieux, la tête d'Evans était magique ! Bon par contre l'engueulade qu'ils allaient se prendre allait être toute aussi mémorable.

L'instant d'après, les pauvres Maraudeurs se faisaient fortement disputés par une Lili aussi rouge que ses cheveux... Enfin, trois des Maraudeurs. Remus lui n'avait rien, pas une engueulade, pas le moindre mot désagréable.

Et quand Sirius fit la remarque en disant que c'était pas juste, Lili augmenta encore plus le volume de son engueulade. Parce que de toute façon, Remus était gentil lui ! Il ne faisait jamais de bêtise ou de farce débile lui ! Il était sage et se faisait simplement influencer par les trois idiots !

Et Remus n'avouera certainement jamais que c'était lui qui avait donné l'idée de cette blague et que c'était lui qui avait tout organisé. Il profitait juste du spectacle sans se faire remarquer.

* * *

 **8h38 :** **  
**Enfin ! Lili venait enfin d'arrêter de les disputer ! Ils avaient les oreilles qui bourdonnent tellement elle à crier fort. Comment les filles faisaient pour crier aussi longtemps sans casser leurs voix ? C'était une bonne question tiens.

Encore un peu étourdis et sourds, les trois garçons finissaient leurs petits déjeuner. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus trop la force de s'agiter et de faire des bêtises, pas tant que leurs oreilles sifflaient et que les ondes négatives de Lili les agressaient.

Et pendant ce temps, Remus discutait aimablement avec Lili, lui demandant de ses nouvelles et son avancée dans ses devoirs. Et s'il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la rouquine ne le remarqua pas.

* * *

 **8h49 :** **  
**Sirius et James venaient d'installer tout leurs cours de la journée sur la table de la Grande Salle. A présent, ils étaient en train de finir le plus rapidement possible leurs devoirs. Après tout, ils avaient préférés faire n'importe quoi durant leur précédente soirée au lieu de travailler. C'était quand même plus intéressant.

« Mais vous n'allez pas finir vos devoirs à temps.  
\- Maaaaaais si on va y arriver. T'inquiète pas Lunard, on est géniaux, on peut tout faire ! »

Peter relisait son cours en demandant des précisions à Remus. Leurs groupe était vraiment composé de deux types de personne. Les flemmards et les bosseurs... Et les flemmards étaient vraiment les pires boulets au monde. Mais bon, c'était comme ça qu'on les aimait !

* * *

 **8h59 :** **  
**Il se pourrait que les Maraudeurs aient préparés une nouvelle blague. Mais que cette fois, ils se soient assurés qu'aucun Griffondor ne se ferait touché par le sort. Parce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment mais vraiiiiiment pas envie de se refaire engueuler comme ça. Dès le matin, c'était pas cool sérieux.

« Euuuuh, on a pas cours ? »

* * *

 **9h10 :** **  
**Dans le plus grand brouhaha possible, les Maraudeurs débarquèrent dans leurs cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Parce que quitte à être en retard, autant bien se faire remarquer.

Bon, par contre le prof qui retirait des points à leur maison à cause de l'agitation qu'ils avaient causé et leur retard, ce n'était pas cool. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas si en retard que ça. Dix minutes s'était raisonnables !

* * *

 **9h30 :** **  
**L'ennuie était là. Pas que le cours était inintéressant bien sûr, mais un peu quand même. Donc Sirius et James avaient commencé une bataille de boule de parchemin. Ouais, quand on s'ennuie on s'occupe comme on peut. Les boulettes volaient entre les deux crétins de service, c'était une grosse bataille qui avait lieu ! Le perdant devait filer son dessert à l'autre.

Imperturbable, Remus copiait attentivement son cours. Même s'il connaissait déjà les notions étudiées, il jouait toujours le rôle de l'élève modèle. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un ramène des points pour Griffondor, ce n'était pas grâce aux Maraudeurs qu'ils allaient gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Peter lui galérait un peu. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était vraiment pas sa matière préféré, ni celle où il se débrouille le mieux...

* * *

 **9h36 :** **  
**« Aïe ! »

Remus venait de se prendre une boulette perdue dans le crâne. Aussitôt, les deux fauteurs de trouble se calmèrent et se firent aussi petit que possible. Ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure, une des règles essentielles de survie était de ne jamais déranger Lunard durant les cours.

Le regard noir du loup-garou les calma aussitôt. C'était un regard plein de promesse de mort et de torture s'ils continuaient leurs bêtises. Le genre de regard auquel on obéi immédiatement tellement il faisait peur. Quand il le voulait, Remus pouvait vraiment faire flipper !

Peter venait quand à lui enfin de comprendre le cours. C'était super ! Tout content, il se trémoussa quelque seconde de joie sur sa chaise avant de se concentrer à nouveau. C'était rare qu'il y arrive aussi vite après tout.

* * *

 **9h47 :** **  
**Les deux avaient donc arrêté leur bataille de boule de parchemin par un match nul par intervention lupine. Ils avaient donc dû trouver de nouvelles occupations. Ainsi, Sirius avait décidé de faire la sieste. C'était une bonne heure pour le faire après tout. Et il s'était levé tôt, il devait reprendre des forces !

James quant à lui était en pleine confection d'un avion en papier. Dessus était rédigée une belle déclaration d'amour pour l'élue de son cœur. Il espérait vraiment que cela plaira à Lili !

Remus continuait de prendre attentivement ses notes. Il était vraiment pas drôle en cours, il ne faisait jamais rien de marrant et d'original. Et Peter essayait de réveiller Sirius... Parce que là, le prof semble avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas attentif du tout. Et s'il se rendait compte que Black était en train de dormir, il aurait de gros ennuis.

* * *

 **10h :** **  
**Sirius n'était toujours pas réveillé malgré les efforts du rongeur. Ce dernier grimaça en voyant le prof approcher. Sirius allait (encore) se faire disputer...

Pendant ce temps, James envoya son avion à Lili. Il l'avait enchanté pour être sûr qu'il arrivera à destination sans incident. Et Remus... Remus travaillait toujours.

* * *

 **10h02 :** **  
**L'avion de James était réduit en poussière par une Lili énervée de l'avoir reçu dans l'œil

* * *

 **10h03 :** **  
**Un gros livre poussiéreux atterri sur la tête de Sirius qui se réveilla en sursaut

* * *

 **10h04 :** **  
**Sirius avait un devoir en plus pour le lendemain comme punition

* * *

 **10h05 :**  
Un miracle ! C'était un véritable miracle pensait le professeur. Les Maraudeurs étaient en train de travailler (Ou en tout cas ils donnaient cette impression) ! C'était vraiment incroyable, le cours était calme et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Bon, ça n'allait certainement pas durer longtemps mais c'était vraiment magique.

* * *

 **10h30 :** **  
**« Fin de cours ! »

L'instant d'après, les Maraudeurs étaient sorti de la salle en hurlant leurs joies. Libération ! Les cours étaient beaucoup trop ennuyants pour qu'ils restent sans rien faire dans une salle de classe. Écouter le cours n'étant pas une option intéressante.

* * *

 **10h34 :** **  
**Oh, un Servilus sur le passage... Oh un Servilus la tête en bas collé au plafond !

* * *

 **10h45 :**  
« Ô rage ! Ô désespoir !  
\- Sirius...  
\- Ô cours tant honni !  
\- Sérieusement...  
\- Sommes nous vraiment obligé de retourner travailler !  
\- Arrête idiot de cabot. »

Remus frappa l'arrière du crâne de Patmol pour le faire taire, McGonagall venait de passer devant eux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de lui montrer des livres moldu, après il ressort les références n'importe quand ! En fait...

« Waterloo ! I was defeat, you won the war~  
\- Silence , nous n'avons que faire de vos capacités en chant. Veuillez aller en cours au lieu de vous amuser. »

... il faudrait surtout qu'il arrête de lui faire voir où écouter quoi que ce soit de moldu. Avec un gros soupir de désespoir, ils finirent par aller en cours. Ils n'avaient pas longtemps à tenir après tout... juste 3 heures.

* * *

 **10h50 :** **  
**Le cours de métamorphose était plutôt calme pour le moment. James était en train de dormir (chacun son tour, après Sirius s'était à lui) en bavant un peu sur son parchemin. D'ailleurs cela rendait folle sa pauvre voisine de table/future copine. S'il continuait elle allait finir par le dénoncer au prof !

Sirius, lui, s'était isolé sur une table avec une Serdaigle. Celle-ci lui avait tapé dans l'œil et cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il courait après ses cheveux blancs et son accent étranger. Mais bon, pour l'instant, son objectif « draguons la jolie petite Serdaigle » était un échec. Mais il n'abandonnait pas, il fallait persévérer !

Remus continuait de prendre ses notes (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes). Peter lui s'ennuyait. Il était plutôt doué en métamorphose, il n'avait pas à fournir beaucoup d'effort pour réussir. Alors il s'ennuyait royalement...

* * *

 **11h :** **  
**McGo' se trouvait actuellement devant un James Potter profondément endormi. Elle hésitait sur la meilleure punition à lui donner pour lui faire regretter de s'être endormi à son cours. Lili l'avait appelé parce qu'il avait commencé à ronfler et c'était quelque chose qui n'était vraiment pas acceptable. Finalement, elle se décida pour un long devoir en plus à rendre le lendemain. Au moins, Potter fera quelque chose d'intelligent ce soir !

Au même moment, Sirius laissa échapper un couinement effrayé (et parfaitement pas viril). Sa voisine venait de transformer son porte-plume en chat. Et ce chat était très agressif et venait de lui sauter au visage toute griffes dehors ! Ses techniques de drague n'étaient quand même pas si mauvaises…

Remus, élève toujours modèle, venait de transformer son porte-plume en petit lion. Et s'il lui manquait une patte et qu'il avait une drôle de tête, Remus était quand même heureux du résultat. Quant à Peter... Bah, pour s'occuper il faisait de jolis dessins sur son parchemin.

* * *

 **11h20 :** **  
**James vient de se réveiller en sursaut. Il était certain d'avoir manqué quelque chose de grave... Effectivement, son devoir en plus se trouvait juste sous son nez et McGonagall le fusillait du regard (comme il avait arrêté de ronfler, elle l'avait laissé dormir).

Sirius venait de pousser un nouveau cri pas viril. Cette fois le porte-plume avait été transformé en corbeau et il n'arrêtait pas de lui tirer les cheveux ! C'était horrible et McGo' ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! La Serdaigle était quand même vraiment douée en métamorphose pour arriver à faire des trucs pareils.

Remus donnait toujours l'impression d'être un élève modèle qui travaillait attentivement. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était qu'une impression. Il se pourrait qu'il soit en train de préparer de futures bêtises à mettre en place, notant ses idées sur un bout de parchemin. Ouaip, élève modèle mais pas trop non plus, il restait un Maraudeurs. Comme Peter qui dormait presque en notant vaguement le cours.

* * *

 **11h30 :** **  
**Le cours était enfin terminé ! Sans attendre, les quatre garçons coururent vers la sortie. Ils avaient cours de botanique mais ce n'était pas grave, la liberté était leurs tendait les bras.

* * *

 **11h45 :** **  
**Après avoir longuement flâner en préparant une future blague, les Maraudeurs finirent par se décider à enfin aller en cours.

* * *

 **11h55 :** **  
**Une bataille de boule de terre venait de commencer ! Les opposants étaient Sirius, James et Peter qui mettaient toutes leurs forces dans la bataille. Remus quant à lui comptait les points. C'était moins dangereux pour son intégrité physique (et pour être sûr de sortir du cours en restant propre). De leurs côtés, les malheureux Poufsouffles qui partagent leurs cours se prennaient des boules perdues.

* * *

 **12h :**  
Des Poufsouffles viennent de se lancer dans la bataille ! Qui allait gagner ? Ils étaient décidés à gagner mais les Griffondor ne se laissaient pas faire. Cela allait être serré ! Remus comptait toujours les points. Quant au prof... elle allait certainement se rendre compte du problème rapidement vu son ampleur...

* * *

 **12h25 :** **  
**La prof venait enfin d'arrêter de leurs crier dessus. Les élèves avaient à présent autant d'audition que s'ils avaient sorti une mandragore de son pot sans protection... au moins, le cours était calme maintenant.

* * *

 **12h54 :** **  
**Les oreilles des pauvres élèves vont mieux... mais bon, la prof faisait quand même très peur surtout quand elle était en colère. Ils allaient rester calme jusqu'à la fin du cours pour éviter le moindre problème.

* * *

 **13h :** **  
**MANGEEEEEEEEEEEER !

* * *

 **13h01 :** **  
**Une course venait de démarrer entre les équipes Sirius/James et Remus/Peter ! Le premier arrivé à la Grande Salle gagne ! Les vainqueur pourront faire faire se qu'ils veulent à l'autre binôme.

« Trois, deux, un... C'est parti ! »

* * *

 **13h02 :** **  
**James et Sirius se pensaient malins en prenant un raccourcis... ils tombèrent dans le piège qu'ils avaient installé le matin même.

* * *

 **13h05 :** **  
**Déjà arrivés depuis quelques minutes, Remus et Peter s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir leurs amis.

* * *

 **13h10 :** **  
**Sirius et James venaient enfin d'arriver ! Avec des cheveux... roses vifs. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient honte de rien et qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de jouer de cette couleur inattendue ! En tout cas, Peter et Remus étaient en train de mourir de rire ! Comme les trois-quarts de la Grande Salle en fait.

* * *

 **13h45 :** **  
**Finalement, après moult moqueries, Peter et Remus décidèrent d'aider les deux boulets à retrouver une couleur de cheveux normale. C'était marrant cinq minutes mais bon, ce n'était pas le truc le plus drôle qu'ils aient pu faire... surtout si c'était eux les victimes !

* * *

 **14h05 :** **  
**Le rose avait enfin disparu ! Hourra ! James et Sirius faisait une petite danse de la joie, trop heureux de retrouver une couleur naturelle. Surtout Sirius en fait. Sa belle chevelure était toujours intact, c'était tout se qu'il lui importait.

Mais... ils n'avaient pas un cours, là maintenant ?

* * *

 **14h10 :** **  
**Ils avaient deux heures de sieste devant eux ! C'était génial ! Comment ? Un cours de divination ? Non non, deux heures de sieste dans des confortables coussins.

* * *

 **15h29 :** **  
**Ugh... Le réveil était difficile. Vraiment, ils n'avaient pas la motivation pour se lever... Mais il fallait le faire vite, sinon la prof pourrait essayer de les retenir ! Et ils seraient obligés d'écouter toutes ses histoires de destinée et de malheurs qui allait leurs arriver à coup sûr. Même Remus considérait ce cours comme inutile alors il pouvait ne pas être attentif !

* * *

 **15h31 :** **  
**Oh un Servilus dans le couloir, oh un Servilus couvert de jus de citrouille.

* * *

 **15h35 :** **  
**Les cours de Soin des Créatures Magique était vraiment génial ! En tout cas, c'était l'avis de James et Sirius. Aujourd'hui ils étudiaient les hippogriffes et les deux avaient beaucoup trop envie de monter dessus. Ça devait vraiment être trop cool de voler dessus !

Peter lui avait un peu peur... C'était quand même dangereux ces créatures... Remus renâclait et restait à distance. Depuis sa morsure, il n'aimait pas trop les créatures magiques.

* * *

 **15h53 :** **  
**Finalement, les garçons s'étaient enfin calmés. Avoir failli perdre un bras parce qu'ils avaient manqué de respect à l'hippogriffe jouait peut être un rôle là-dedans.

Peter étaient à présent terrifiés par l'hippogriffe, il avait failli bouffer deux de ses camarades quand même ! Remus quant à lui s'était mystérieusement évaporé dans l'air.

* * *

 **16h06 :** **  
**« Mais... Où est Remus ? »

Ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'il avait disparu. Bon bah, il fallait aller le chercher maintenant ! Oui, ils venaient de partir au milieu d'un cours et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme si on faisait attention à eux.

* * *

 **16h25 :** **  
**« Remus ! Tu étais caché là ! »

En fait, c'était plutôt évident. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Remus pouvait se cacher pour être tranquille : la bibliothèque. C'était même un peu bête qu'ils n'aient pas immédiatement cherché à cet endroit.

Bon, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient trouvé ils pouvaient l'engueuler ! Il n'avait pas à partir tout seul sans le dire aux autres ! Les Maraudeurs séchaient ensemble, c'était une de leurs règles obligatoires.

* * *

 **16h27 :** **  
**Les Maraudeurs venaient de se faire virer de la bibliothèque. La cause ? Les trois qui avaient disputé Remus trop fort, ça n'avait pas plu à la bibliothécaire. Donc si Remus s'était excusé d'avoir disparu, maintenant il les boudait pour l'avoir fait virer de la bibliothèque. Et les bêtises de ses camarades ne le faisaient pas rire dans ce genre de cas !

* * *

 **16h30 :** **  
**Bon, ils avaient du temps libre... Alors direction les cuisines ! Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient ainsi acheter Remus avec du chocolat. Et refaire leurs réserves de nourriture.

* * *

 **16h40 :** **  
**Après une vingtaine de chocolat et un bon chocolat chaud, Remus avait finit par leurs pardonner. C'était vraiment la meilleure façon d'acheter le loup-garou. En plus, ils avaient maintenant plein de bonbons, gâteaux et trucs à grignoter à ramener dans leurs chambres !

* * *

 **16h46 :** **  
**Esquive discrète de Rusard qui n'aurait certainement pas aimé voir le paquetage de nourriture qu'ils avaient dans les bras

* * *

 **16h50 :** **  
**Ils venaient enfin d'arriver en toute sécurité dans la salle commune ! Les Maraudeurs allèrent ranger leurs réserves dans leur chambre avant de ressortir. Il était encore tôt, ils pouvaient s'occuper de nouvelles farces jusqu'à l'heure du repas !

* * *

 **17h07 :** **  
**La patinoire du 3eme étages est prête ! Vivement que quelqu'un l'emprunte pour voir le résultat !

* * *

 **17h13 :** **  
**Il se pourrait bien qu'une boule puante ait explosé juste devant la salle commune des Serpentards... mais c'est juste une coïncidence, jamais les Maraudeurs n'auraient osé un truc pareil voyons !

* * *

 **17h20 :** **  
**Course-poursuite avec Rusard dans les couloirs, c'était lui qui avait découvert en premier la patinoire et il était certain que les Maraudeurs avaient fait le coup.

* * *

 **17h26 :** **  
**Dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé pour se cacher dans une salle de classe abandonnée... normalement.

* * *

 **17h30 :** **  
**McGonagall était toujours dans sa salle de classe... Et malheureusement c'était celle où ils venaient de se cacher... Et un devoir en plus à faire pour le lendemain pour tout le monde !

* * *

 **17h39 :** **  
**De retour dans leurs salle commune, les Maraudeurs étaient en train de faire sagement leurs devoirs dans les fauteuils les plus proche du feu, ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

* * *

 **17h47 :** **  
**C'était trop beau pour être vrai... tout les autres fauteuils étaient piégés et transformés en coussin péteur.

* * *

 **17h50 :** **  
**James avait essayé de draguer Lili... James venait de se prendre son 17 562 840 râteau depuis le début de l'année.

* * *

 **18h11 :** **  
**James et Sirius étaient en train de jouer aux échecs. Ils avaient enfin épuisés leurs réserves de blague de la journée alors il était temps de faire une activité calme et intelligente. C'était suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Remus finissait ses devoirs et aidait Peter à faire les siens.

* * *

 **18h57 :** **  
**« S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! »

James et Sirius étaient actuellement en train de supplier Remus de leurs filer ses notes de la journée. Comme ils n'avaient pas écouté de la journée, ils devaient rattraper leurs cours. Et Remus n'avait pas très envie de leurs faciliter la tâche en donnant ses cours.

* * *

 **19h09 :** **  
**Remus venait de céder. En même temps, ce n'était pas du jeu ! On l'avait acheté avec son propre poids en chocolat, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre un truc pareil !

* * *

 **19h29 :** **  
**James et Sirius venaient de finir de recopier tout se qui leurs semblaient important dans les cours... Sauf la divination bien sur étant donner que personne n'avait le cours. De toute façon, personne ne prends en note la divination.

* * *

 **19h30 :** **  
**« S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiit ! »

James et Sirius étaient actuellement en train de faire les yeux doux à Remus. Maintenant ils voulaient ses devoirs. Ils ne voulaient vraiment mais vraiment pas travailler alors tout les moyens étaient bons.

* * *

 **19h45 :** **  
**Remus n'avait pas céder pour une fois... Ils allaient vraiment devoir travailler. Dépités par la simple idée du travail, les deux boudaient dans leurs coins. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller manger. Lot de consolation pour oublier qu'ils allaient devoir bosser.

Et puis, aller manger permettrait aux deux dragueurs d'essayer de plaire à leurs belles.

* * *

 **19h48 :** **  
**Et un nouveau râteau pour James, un !

* * *

 **19h49 :** **  
**Et un râteau en plus pour Sirius !

* * *

 **20h10 :** **  
**Le repas était délicieux (comme d'habitude mais c'était bien de le préciser à nouveau) ! Maintenant, direction le repère des Maraudeurs ! Leur chambre !

* * *

 **20h15 :** **  
**Actuellement, la chambre des Maraudeurs était condamnée. Pour une simple et unique raison. C'était leur réunion hebdomadaire. Ils discutaient de la journée, des trucs à refaire ou non et des blagues à développer. Et pour éviter de se faire entraîner dans des histoires ou des problèmes, la chose la plus sage à faire était de rester loin de cette chambre durant cette réunion.

* * *

 **21h21 :** **  
**La réunion venait enfin de se terminer ! Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à dire après tout. Maintenant, ils essayaient de comprendre le principe d'un jeu de carte moldu. Remus en avait parlé et la curiosité maladive du reste du groupe avait été piquée. Mais bon, visiblement, la compréhension d'un simple jeu de carte était trop compliqué quand on précisait que c'était quelque chose de moldu...

* * *

 **21h59 :** **  
**Ils ont enfin compris le principe du jeu de la Dame de Pic ! Hourra ! Remus avait été sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir. Les laissant jouer tout seul comme des grands, il parti prendre une douche.

* * *

 **22h13 :** **  
**James accusa Sirius de tricher, se que Sirius réfuta immédiatement.

* * *

 **22h14 :** **  
**Sirius accusa James de tricher, se que Jales réfuta immédiatement.

* * *

 **22h15 :** **  
**Peter s'éloignait pour ne pas être pris dans la bataille qui allait vite démarrer. Il partit se doucher, Remus venant d'en sortir. Ce dernier s'installa dans son lit pour lire un peu.

* * *

 **22h30 :**  
La bataille avait commencé depuis un bon moment maintenant. Peter avait même prit sa douche entre temps. Par contre, les deux imbéciles commençaient a vraiment être très bruyant. Et c'était assez énervant quand on était en train de lire un bon livre policier comme le faisait actuellement Remus. S'ils ne se calmaient pas rapidement, ça allait chauffer.

« Avoue c'est toi qui a triché !  
\- Non c'est toi ! Tu sais pas jouer de toute façon !  
\- Et toi tu joues comme un pied ! Tu perds à chaque fois !  
\- Parce que tu triches !  
\- Même pas vrai !  
\- SILENCE !

C'était de vrais gamins sérieux.

* * *

 **22h38 :** **  
**James et Sirius s'étaient enfin calmés... Maintenant, ils étaient en train de débattre sur la meilleure façon de draguer. Au moins, ils ne dérangeaient personne comme ça. Même si leurs discussions n'étaient vraiment pas là plus intelligentes et sérieuse au monde. Sérieux, stalker la personne jusqu'à se qu'elle accepte n'était PAS une bonne méthode !

* * *

 **23h :** **  
**Du côté de Remus, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Un coup d'œil sur son lit permit de savoir qu'il semblait s'être profondément endormi devant son livre. Après avoir longuement hésité à lui faire une blague qui le réveillera de façon pas très agréable, James et Sirius décidèrent de s'installer sur le sol pour préparer de futures farces à faire.

Du genre « qui ne seraient pas approuvés par M. Lupin à coup sûr ». Parce que c'était malheureux mais Remus n'était pas toujours d'accord avec leurs idées. Alors ils étaient obligés de préparer ça en secret et de les mettre en place sans que le loup-garou ne le sache. Et s'il finissait toujours par savoir se qu'ils faisaient, il les disputait moins quand c'était organisé dans son dos sans qu'il ne le sache à l'avance.

Peter, quant à lui, décida de finir ses bonbons avant d'aller dormir. La semaine n'était pas finie, il ne fallait pas se coucher trop tard... Quand on est un minimum raisonnable.

* * *

 **23h45 :** **  
**Finalement, après avoir manqué de s'endormir par terre, Sirius et James décident finalement d'aller dormir. Ils avaient plein de choses à faire le lendemain !

* * *

 **Pour les curieux, l'histoire se passe environ en 1974. La chanson Waterloo de ABBA est justement sortie cette année-là, pour l'Eurovision (c'est d'ailleurs la gagnante). Et pour ceux qui cherchent bien, il y a une petite référence à une fanfic Harry Potter Sirius/OC. Des cookies virtuels à ceux qui trouve de quelle fanfic je parle !**

 **Brefouille, j'espère que ça vous à plus (et surtout à toi Samsam), bonne journée !**


End file.
